During the past year we have continued enhancement of imaging platforms to guide cardiovascular catheter based treatments. These have included co-registered MRI with conventional X-ray, as well as standalone real-time MRI. We are working closely with industry, through a Collaborative Research and Development Agreement, to introduce motion-corrected roadmaps into clinical practice. We continue to enhance a system for safe patient hemodynamic monitoring and recording during interventional MRI experiments and during transfer between X-ray and MRI. We are applying this work towards adults and children undergoing MRI catheterization, and we are working internally and with industry to enhance this technology. We are developing techniques of MRI that minimize heating of metallic devices, that might allow MRI catheterization using tools previously considered unsafe, or that might enhance the safety of MRI in patients who have implanted devices like pacemakers and defibrillators. We are working closely with industry to transfer our developments into commercial tools that can be used widely in medical care throughout the world.